


colors.

by lunargail



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Short One Shot, lmao idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunargail/pseuds/lunargail
Summary: just a short one-shot i made purely out of boredom. // zero two x hiro from darling in the franxx
Relationships: Hiro | 016/Zero Two | 002
Kudos: 19





	colors.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i cant believe im writing this but– i was really bored so skskskdkshdh anyways, lowercase intended. please do expect some grammatical and typographical errors. this was written in zero two's point of view and this is my first one-shot so uh, bear with me^^

❝ 𝐂𝐎𝐋𝐎𝐑𝐒. ❞ 

i stared at the huge tree with pink flowers blooming on it, smiling. it really was just like the color of my hair, huh? what is it again? cherry blossoms... i was immediately in love with the feeling of being kissed by the sun and its warm embrace as the honeysuckle wind hit my face. i closed my eyes as i let myself relax by the cool, new sensation i was feeling at the moment, until i felt someone beside me.

i didn't need to open my eyes because i already knew who it was. hiro. that strong scent of new spring hay and a touch so tender as the rose while i feel something tickling inside my tummy, as if it was a butterfly fluttering its wings, bringing this annoying yet sweet feeling. "it's been so long since i've last seen one, it's beautiful." i heard him say but when i opened my eyes, he was looking at me.

"what?" i asked and he chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "pink and red really suit you." he answered, to which i replied with another question, "why's that? i thought pink was too girlish. red also represents anger, right?" i gave him a confused look. "no, these colors are much more than that. pink reminds me of you because you're exciting, it represents affection, harmony, and inner peace. it tones down the color of red which results of a tender color associated with romance, sweetness, and happiness." he explained. i fondly looked at him as he continued, "–red because it reminds me of your other side which is strength, power, and determination with passion and desire– oh, i'm babbling too much, aren't i?" he looked away with a light pink tint on his cheeks, bringing smile to my face.

thinking about what he just said makes me wanna bow low and give the sun a blushing praise for giving me the most soft light from the sky. everything he does just makes me wanna forget the summerless field, the empty and slender moment beneft of rain, my life before he came, and start a new one with him. imagining me and him laying on top of the humble grass while soft sunlight streams through nimbus clouds, releasing their crystalline drops while we recklessly run with our laughters echoing as we search for the old willow tree, serving as our temporary shelter. it is indeed, a beautiful imagination that i somehow want to be true.

"t-that was too cheesy... i'm sorry." he said while still looking away. i grabbed his hand and smiled, "say, darling, after we finish all this mess, we'll go home. just the two of us, yeah?" he seems taken aback by what i said, but he soon smiled with his eyes full of promise. "yeah." he whispers. "darling, for me, you're all the colors. because..." i stopped for a moment and think, "because... you're the one who first taught me colors. you brought blue velvet skies, white cotton candy clouds, the yellow sun, the green trees, the view of the orange sunset, pink rose petals falling, the silvery shiny stars... and overall, you are my rainbow."

i didn't know where it all came from, but it felt like it was the right thing to say. i found his eyes shimmering and in just a heartbeat, our lips were pressed together. our heart entwined, we stopped as we catch our breath slowly in silence while he caress my hair. "until the day we die."


End file.
